This application contains Appendix A in the form for Microfiche. Two microfiches for seventy one frames are included.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for providing interrupts in computer systems and, more particularly, to interrupt systems implemented in computer systems employing object-oriented software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems operate, in general, by executing a series of specific instructions contained in "programs" stored in memory. However, the computer must also respond to randomly occurring external and internal events called "interrupts", such as a user pressing a key on a keyboard or a printer signaling for more data to print. The computer must suspend normal processing and temporarily divert the flow of control from the stored program to another program called an "interrupt handler" routine.
Interrupt processing is performed by the operating system ("OS") software of both computers operating traditional software known as "procedural programming," and more recent systems employing software developed using object-oriented programing techniques. However, prior art object-oriented interrupt management systems have a number of limitations that affect both the portability and performance of the OS. That is, it would be desirable to provide an interrupt system to allow operating systems to be used with many different types of CPUs. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide increased speed and efficiency in handling interrupts by the operating system. The apparatus and methods of the present invention are designed to overcome all of these current limitations, providing with a portable and high performance interrupt management system.